tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:MUX Status
Is anyone else having trouble connecting to Aerosar? I've tried from different IPs, ISPs, and even through MUDCONNECTOR, and I'm getting connection denied or timed out. Not that many people seem to care whether or not I'm there :p --AbsyntheNocturne Hey, I care that you're there! :( But yeah, I haven't been able to connect since Sunday. Not sure what's going on. Doomflower 16:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Ditto here. Down most of Monday for me, and I haven't been able to get connected since. -Sydney 17:45, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Heh. Glad it's just not me. :D -AbsyntheNocturne The MUX is down. Carrie's trying to get a hold of the site guy, with no luck. We may have another MUX snow day. I'm going to try to be on Thursday if the MUX is back up by then, since I couldn't get on last night either. --BZero 20:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Ew. Yanno, if you guys have a backup copy of the game, I used to host Arctic Rage. I wouldn't mind playing site host until the other location came back online. -- AbsyntheNocturne 21:27, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Well, unfortunately, we can't get a copy of the DB until we get a hold of the current site admin. But when we do we'll certainyl keep your offer in mind. Carrie has a new place in mind since the current place is not-so-stable, but having a backup is an excellent idea if things don't pan out. Thanks! --BZero 23:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh, poo. Alright. I can stick up a game off the cuff if people want to use it as a place to meet - if there's any interest in that. I've got a cold-war era (It's the 80s, baby!) Spycraft game I had been kicking around. The home turf grid is complete, as are some outer areas, so it's good for RPing, and the ooc room is comfortable.. Let me know if anyone's interested and I'll post the address. AbsyntheNocturne 07:01, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I think it would be a great idea to have a MUX refuge, just an OOC place to regroup and plan. :) Doomflower 12:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) * A MUX refuge sounds like a great idea. I miss hanging out with all you guys. :) -Sydney 21:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Alright. Darkmetalcore.dyndns.org ( port 1991. Create a toon on login, read the lil' disclaimer and do the +I_Agree thing, and it'll take care of the rest. AbsyntheNocturne 13:03, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, neat! Thanks, AbsyntheNocturne! I'll have to check it out tomorrow night if the MUX isn't back by then. B) --BZero 14:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Update: The-Baroness also offered up a place: :If you need a temporary place to play/chat I offer my Mu* (attendance :is minimal so an influx will not hurt) :lix.mudmagic.com 1842 :Just create a character, drop an @mail to kadjem afterwards if you :want the charater nuked. --BZero 16:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey -- our old MUX is still up at tfu.spodzone.com 1976. We can meet there for now. Log on as a guest and page for a newpass if needed. --BZero 23:53, December 10, 2009 (UTC) aerosar.net is back up. It will likely move soon however, depending on certain factors. Can't allow another incident like this to happen again. -- Carrie